


Asphyxiation

by HardsteadEMS



Category: Justified
Genre: Before the actual series, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardsteadEMS/pseuds/HardsteadEMS
Summary: Liz had a long day at work, nothing new on the mafia's broker as both Marshal's and Bucks are on the search for him. Bucks decides to change the game.
Relationships: Raylan Givens/Original Female Character





	Asphyxiation

Liz was in Miami, working a case with the mafia. Tommy Bucks to be exact, had his eyes set on her since Raylan showed up with her one day. A young Marshal that just graduated and was stationed. A perfect combination. 

Liz and Raylan have history together as they were good friends in high school, and even once dated. But they had to break up due to him heading to college and she was still in high school. But at least they ended on good terms with each other. 

After a long day at work, Liz returned to her small one bedroom house ready to relax in a bath and head to bed. After locking her car and approaching her door she realized a light was on inside. Pulling her sidearm, Liz slowly turned her unlocked doorknob that she knew was locked before, threw the door open and held her pistol up. 

Upon investigating, everything was placed as it was before she left for work. Liz swore that all the lights were shut off. Moving deeper into her living room, her front door was slammed shut and locked. Liz swiftly turned around. 

“Good evening Marshal, care to have a chat?” Tommy Bucks greeted. 

Liz was about to move when her gun was swiped, knocked to the ground, and she was pinned to the ground. A hand over her throat and her stolen gun pointed at her stomach. 

“What do you want Bucks?” Liz asked. 

“What do you know?” Bucks asked her, getting serious. 

“About what?” Liz played it safe. 

Bucks looked at her bathroom, the sound of water filling her tub caught her attention. She felt the gun move away from her stomach, and her wrists zip tied in front of her. Liz then found herself in her tub full of water, her clothes soaked, and her bathroom filled with Bucks and his men. 

“How much do you know about our motive?” Bucks asked again. 

“Not a lot! I promise! I was recently added to the case as they needed an extra pair of hands!” Liz explained, hiding that she knows more than she’s telling. 

Liz felt the back of her head being grabbed, and a hand on her shoulder. Then her whole body was submerged under the water. She immediately panics, swallowing water trying to breathe. Her body was brought back out of the water and she began coughing violently, trying to catch her breath. 

“You know more than you’re telling us!” Bucks snapped. 

Before Liz could respond, her body was submerged again. She could barely breathe, she knew she was slowly drowning. Being brought back up again, it was getting harder to breathe. 

“Watch your back, one wrong move and you’ll end up dead.” Bucks threatened. 

Liz felt herself being choked when there was a knock at the door. Bucks and his men left quickly out the back, leaving Liz slumped still in the water over the side of the tub unconscious and her wrists still bound. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Raylan knew Liz had a rough day at work, so he wanted to check up on her. Arriving and seeing her car in the driveway, he knocked on the door. After knocking a couple times there wasn’t an answer. Liz was a light sleeper and would answer her phone if she wasn’t able to come to the door. Something felt off when he pounded on the door and there still wasn’t an answer. That's when Raylan decided to pull his sidearm and breach the door. Upon entering, he found her gun laying on the living room floor and the bathroom light on. Raylan slowly approached the bathroom. 

“Liz, are you in there?” Raylan called out, but got no response. 

That’s when he found her unconsciously slumped over the side of a water filled tub. 

“Liz!” Raylan called out, rushing to her side. She was soaking wet, and her wrists bound. He cut the zip ties, grabbed towels, and got her out of the tub. 

He dried her off the best he could, bruising started to form on her neck. Raylan immediately knew that she didn’t do this to herself. Sitting her up against the wall, he could tell she wasn’t breathing. 

“Liz, wake up. Come on girl, open your eyes!” Raylan shook her shoulders. 

Suddenly Liz’s eyes bolted open and she gasped for air then started to cough. 

Liz looked at him confused, “Raylan? What are you doing here?” She asked, still coughing. 

“I came to check up on you since you had a bad day. You didn’t answer the door or your phone. After breaching the door, I found you unconscious, soaked in water, and slumped over the side of a still filled tub. Are you okay?” Raylan asked, wondering what truly happened. 

“Tommy Bucks and his men were waiting for me when I got home. I remember being in the tub and then fully submerged for minutes on end before being brought back up.” Liz explained. 

“Do you remember what he wanted?” Raylan asked. 

Liz shook her head no, “All I remember is him saying I should watch my back.” 

Raylan embraced her tightly, holding Liz close. “You almost drowned, were choked and weren’t breathing.” 

Liz returned the embrace, “I tried to play it safe, but they know everything. I didn’t mean to scare you.” 

“It’s okay, you’re awake now. I’ll watch out for your back, I promise Sunshine.” Raylan reassured her, and used an old nickname she had back in high school. 

Liz smiled and blushed, “You’re still the loving and caring Raylan I remember in high school.” 

“I still want to be together, my heart has never changed.” Raylan confessed. 

“I’d love that.” Liz smiled, then closed the gap between them. Kissing Raylan on the lips. 

Raylan returned the kiss, then separated smiling brightly, “I love you Sunshine.”

“I love you too, Cowboy.” Liz replied. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! <3


End file.
